magic is life
by Scarlett-95
Summary: si en vez de llaves espadas fuera magia? que pasaria si los personajes de kingdom hearts no usan llave espadas? este es una combinacion de kingdom hearts y fairy tail, advertencia, no sale ningun personaje de fairy tail
1. prologo

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, ¿como han estado?**

**Espero que bien.**

**Bien ahora les traigo un nuevo fanfic que es una cierta relación de kingdom hearts y fairy tail. Nada parecido a fairy tail, nomás que en sus magias, así que no es copia. **

**Los****caracteres****de****los****personajes****no****serán****iguales****a****los****personajes****de****fairy****tail.**

**Como sea, kingdom hearts no es mío, es de tetsuya nomura **

Kairi pov:

Me levante muy temprano para llegar tiempo a la ciudad radiant garden, que esta cerca de mi departamento. Si, vivo sola. Yo no logre conocer a mis padres o algún pariente cercano. Desde chica e vivido de un orfanato a otro. ¿Por qué tantos orfanatos? Pues porque todos los orfanatos que e estado viviendo, han sido destruidos por la Organización Xlll, los magos mas fuertes y claro, los malos.

Varios de mis amigos fueron atacados por la organización haciendo que muchos de ellos, se separaran, y ahora deben de estar esparcidos por varios lugares del mundo.

Varios años después de estar en el último orfanato, descubrí que poseía un cierto poder mágico, y la verdad es que yo en ese año fui un desastre. Tuve que estar entrenando fuera del la ciudad, para no dañar nada, y además que otras personas no notaran mis habilidades.

Tuve que hacer varios tipos de trabajos, como mesera, sirvienta, ayudante, y de caza recompensas, para lograr sobrevivir en este lugar.

Hice acuerdos con la dueña de mi departamento, para que me dejara por lo menos un cuarto barato, trabajo para ella un par de días, para lograr pagar mi renta, mientras que mis otros trabajos, es para conseguir comida.

Así fue mi pasado, Pero bueno eso es el pasado, el presente es mi nueva esperanza.

Mi fuerza a crecido, mis habilidades han aumentado, y ahora estoy preparada para mas retos…Oh lo siento, no me e presentado.

Yo soy kairi Scarlet, tengo 19 años, pronto cumpliré los 20, mi habilidad mágica es tipo equipo, consta en que puedo cambiar mi armadura y arma.

Mis medidas, son un secreto, pero puedo decir que soy alta y estoy delgada.

Vivo en radiant garden en un departamento, en las orillas de la ciudad.

Y yo, en estos momentos, me dirijo al gremio que más e querido conocer, "kingdom hearts".

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, lamento que este prologo sea mega-corto, pero a decir verdad, yo no tengo una idea concreta de lo que haré realmente en este fic, así que ideas pueden ser recibidas con los brazos abiertos, y le pido disculpas a todos los fanáticos de fairy tail si esto, les a decepcionado o por si alguna razón les enoja. Por cierto el nombre "kairi Scarlet" me pareció un buen apellido ya que la verdad aparte de que me gusta, le va con su color de cabello, además es casi por la misma razón en que erza se pone "Scarlet"**

**Comentarios, criticas, ideas, regaños, son bienvenidos **

**Saludos a todos de ~Scarlett-95~**


	2. an offert

**Hola kingdomaniaticos**

**Lamento la demora, pero realmente no tengo nada planeado en este fic, y posiblemente algún día lo vaya a borrar si no encuentro una razón para seguir la historia. **

**Ya mucho royo. Mis disculpas para Nikolas sur y a Puppy-chan Makenzie, por la tardanza.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Me levante tan temprano posible para seguir con mi meta, me bañe y me vestí, para luego ir a pagar en la recepción el costo del cuarto donde me hospede.

Salí del hotel con un gran ánimo, y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad de migar.

Había un gran alboroto, mucha gente rodeo el parque, claro que a gran distancia. Entonces vi como gran cantidad de fuego y hielo comenzaban a salir de varias partes, podría ser un espectáculo.

Corrí para ir a verlo, no quería perderme mas detalles, ya que desde niña e adorado los espectáculos. Pero mis ánimos se esfumaron cuando me di cuenta en que en realidad era una pelea entre dos chicos.

Un chico era moreno, alto y su cabello puntiagudo era de color café, tenía una vestimenta muy extraña, vestía de negro con algunas franjas amarillas y blancas. Las bolsas se podían diferenciar ya que estas eran de color rojo. Sus tenis eran de colores negro y amarillo y para terminar, sus tenis eran grandes.

En cambio el otro era de piel blanca, mas alto que el moreno, tenía el cabello de color plateado, y vestía más casual, tenía jeans, una chaleco amarillo, y abajo tenia una playera negra, y para acabar tenia mejor cuerpo que el moreno.

Pero en opinión personal, creo que se me hace mas guapo el moreno, su apariencia de alguna manera lo hacer ver algo tierno y dulce, o ¿quien sabe? A la mejor si es dulce.

Todos estábamos muy atentos observando la pelea y ellos, bueno estaban concentrado en lo suyo, pero mi punto es que todos estábamos tan distraídos y atentos, que no nos percatamos de la niña que corría feliz al centro de la batalla, para tomar su pelota, que seguramente se le había escapado de las manos.

Corrí para alcanzar a la niña, pero luego vi como el peli-plateado esquivo un ataque del moreno, haciendo que el ataque se dirigiera a la niña.

Acelere el paso, pero note que no tenía oportunidad de llegar a tiempo, así que tuve que recurrir al último recurso. Me lance a la niña cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, e invoque una espada que me permitía controlar el fuego. Una vez que llegue a ella, la tome entre mi brazo izquierdo y con mi mano derecha, blande mi espada haciendo que la bola de fuego se absorbiera en la espada.

¿En que posición acabe? ¿Pues que creen? Termine de esta manera: a la niña, la tenía abrazada a mí, con mi brazo izquierdo sosteniéndola en la espalda, mi cuerpo estaba inclinado, dando a un luchador a mi espalda, mi mano derecha la que sostenía la espada estaba inclinada en forma de defensa, aunque claro dejaba apreciar la hoja de mi espada, mi brazo estaba levantada firme, estaba hincada, con mi pie derecho extendido al mismo nivel que mi otra pierna, con la cual me lograba apoyar, tenia la mirada fija en mi espada… a lo que me refiero, es que mi cabeza la tenia alzada mirando en la misma dirección en donde estaba alzando mi espada.

Espero me entiendan, porque seria muy vergonzoso que me malinterpretaran, aunque supongo que lo ustedes estén pensando en como acabe así, no llega al nivel de la cara mas roja, porque el simple hecho que yo llame la atención de todos, incluso los peleadores, fue lo que me hizo llegar al limite y liberar a la niña para levantarme rápido e irme… o así quise que fuera si no fuera porque una señora me detuvo y me abrazo.

- _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_ – estaba petrificada, por el hecho del abrazo de aquella mujer y también porque lloraba desenfrenadamente en mis hombros - _¡GRACIAS POR SALVAR A MI HIJA!_ – seguía congelada ¿razón? No me es muy común recibir algún agradecimiento de parte de alguien, siempre me a pasada en que siempre me miraban con desprecio, miedo y odio.

- _de…nada_ – dije con mi mayor esfuerzo del mundo – _tenga…mas cuidado… la próxima vez_ – ella me sonrió y me dejo de abrazar, para ir con su hija.

Me aleje un poco ya que seguía llamando la atención y logre llegar a un parque cerca del centro, me senté en una banca y comencé a suspirar a la vez que comenzaba a maldecir mi suerte.

- _¡Hermanita, gracias por rescatarme!_ – ella me sonrió tiernamente, es imposible no sonreír a tal acto de lindura, claro que fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo que no me esperaba, es que ella después ensancho su sonrisa cuando puso una cuantas flores enfrente de mi – _Toma hermanita, son para ti, como agradecimiento_ – yo ahora si estaba roja.

Me agache para estar a la altura de la niña y la abrasé, no muy fuerte para no lastimarla, y cuando la solté, le sonreí.

- _…que linda…_- ¿eh? – _Hermanita, deberías sonreír más seguido, te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes_ – me quede desconcertada, es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. Realmente la voy a apreciar – _hermanita, ¿como te llamas?_ –

- _…kairi… ¿y tu?_ – ella iba a responder si no fuera por que su madre le hablo

- _¡ELIE! ¡Es hora de irnos!_ – grito su madre que estaba cerca del parque.

- _¿Elie? Hermoso nombre_ – ella me sonrió, y antes de que se fuera tome una piedrita de color morado de mi bolsillo y se lo di – _toma…_ - ella se quedo admirando a la piedra y luego sonreí al tiempo que alzaba la piedrita para que unos rayos se reflejaran en ella - _¡WOW! ¡Ahora se ve de color azul!_ – Sonreí aun más y le dije unas palabras antes que se fuera – _cada vez que sientas un sentimiento negativo, mira esta piedra y veras como la piedra, borrara tus emociones tristes_ – ella quedo impresionada pero su mirada cambio a una confusa.

- _¿tu has sufrido algún sentimiento malo?_ – Asentí con la cabeza – _pero ¿no la necesitas más tú que yo?_-

Negué con la cabeza y le conteste – _posiblemente algún día esa piedra te podrá ayudar, creeme_ – me dio una carita desconcertada, pero luego sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Otra cosa que no esperaba. Ella corrió en donde estaba su madre y se giro para verme.

- _¡ADIOS HERMANITA CUIDATE MUCHO Y YA NO ESTES TRISTE!_ – Elie solo sacudía su manita en forma de despido mientras su madre hacia una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento por salvar a su hija.

Yo imite a la niña y sonreí, realmente me agrado aquella niña, y la verdad, no me molestaría para nada encontrármela de nuevo.

- _¡hey! Eres muy fuerte, a pesar de cómo te vez_ – voltee atrás y vi como los chicos que peleaban antes estaban enfrente de mi. Di un paso atrás y me puse en guardia. Lo primero que aprendí en toda mi vida, era no confiar en nadie.

- _tranquila no te haremos daño_ – sonrió el moreno al ver mi reacción, pero su sonrisa se ensancho como la risa del gato de Alicia del país de las maravillas – _¡quiero que te unas al gremio de Kingdom Hearts!_ - ¿Qué diablos dijo?

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora y lamento si este capitulo no fue la gran cosa, pero es la única forma en que se me ocurrió un "encuentro".<strong>

**Agradecimientos a Nikolas sur, Puppy-chan Makenzie, y a Israel: 3 **

**Saludos a todos**


	3. guild

Kairi pov:

-¿Gremio kingdom hearts?- el castaño asintió alegremente, mientras que el peli-plateado sonrió orgullosamente, seguramente "aman" ese lugar.

Hice una mueca e hice una pose mostrando duda, ellos esperaban una respuesta, pero realmente yo ya sabia la respuesta, solo quise inquietarlos un poco. Mostré una sonrisa y puse una mano en la cadera.

-no, gracias – ellos se sorprendieron, pero luego el castaño mostró una cara ¿triste? O ¿dolida? Dios, sentí como el arrepentimiento me inundaba ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué? No hice nada grave, solo rechace una oferta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes gremio? – el castaño se veía algo destrozado, pero aun así pregunto.

-no, no estoy en ni un gremio, y no estaré en ninguno-me dejo desconcertada el brillo de sus ojos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza pero a la vez herido.

No espere a otro segundo para marcharme de ese lugar, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo con ellos. Y no debo de perder la pista de esa persona.

Sumida en mis pensamientos en que debía hacer si me encontraba a esa persona, que no me di cuenta que los dos sujetos de antes, me agarraron de los brazos. El peli-plateado agarro mi brazo izquierdo y el castaño el derecho.

Forcejeé, grite; cuando me di cuenta que entre los dos son muy fuertes, y los maldije. Mientras que ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara y se reían a carcajeadas por cada maldición que les dedicaba.

Me di por vencida y me deje guiar, claro que eso hice varias veces para poder escapar, pero cada vez que lograba escapar, ellos me atrapaban, son muy veloces.

En esos momentos, me di cuenta que me falta entrenar y fortalecerme más.

- ¡Llegamos, aquí esta nuestro gremio! – el castaño me sonrió felizmente, la verdad es que, cada vez que me sonríen, yo me tengo que esforzar, en reprimir una sonrisa. Exacto las sonrisas pueden hacerme sonreír.

Eche un vistazo al lugar, realmente era sorprendente y fuera de lo que esperaba.

Era un edificio grande, hecho de madera con unos colores muy llamativos pero tampoco pasan a ser muy extravagantes, se veía que tenia 2 pisos ¿me pregunto para que dos pisos? Alrededor tenía su jardín y algunos árboles, supongo que quisieron darle un poquito de vida a esta zona.

También tenía una entrada y una barda pero no les puse atención realmente.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no me percate que mis dos secuestradores comenzaron a moverse, llevándome adentro de su gremio. Abrieron la puerta, sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensaba, me puse nerviosa, entre mas gente veía, mas nerviosa pe ponía.

¿Por qué le temo a la gente? por mi pasado, si todo hubiera sido como la de cualquier niña normal, esto no me pasaría. Tampoco me arrepiento, pero si me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido mejor.

Me puse aun más rígida cuando la mirada de todos los presentes se dirigían a mí, detesto ser la atención. Trate de safarme y salir corriendo, pero me fue imposible, porque mis secuestradores leyeron, sintieron, provinieron mis intenciones y me sujetaron más fuerte.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya les dije que no quiero nada que ver con gremios, yo ya tengo algo en que ocuparme!- por mas que forcejeaba para escapar de este lugar y de las miradas, ellos no me dejaban, si no fuera por que alguien me "ayudo"

-¡Sora! ¡Riku! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – la voz se escuchaba ronca, eso me dio a entender o que era un señor en su tercera edad o es un señor enfermo de la garganta o puede ser un joven con voz de viejo. Realmente me a tocado ese tipo de personas que ves su físico y escuchas su voz, y te quedas impresionado por la voz tan diferentes y realmente se te viene a la cabeza la frase "¡esa voz no le queda!" siento un poquito de pena por ellos, ya que son burlados por la gente. ¿Quiénes se creen que son para tratarlos así?

Volviendo a lo anterior, el propietario de la voz ronca venia de un señor con una apariencia mayor de 40 o 50. Era alto pero no exagerado, su cabello era negro, recogido en una cola de caballo dejando un mechón al lado izquierdo de la cara, sus ojos son de color gris, tal vez un poco más oscuros. Su traje es uno muy extraño, pero no pasaba a ser desagradable, y tenía una cicatriz desde la frente hasta la mejilla del lado derecho.

-¡Maestro! – Grito el castaño - ¡veras…! – el peli-plateado interrumpió al castaño haciendo que el hiciera una mueca mostrando un poco de disgusto

- queremos que esta chica se una al gremio – se escucharon algunos gritos, supongo yo que de asombro, otros se quedaron callados, pero todos sin excepción, tenían mirada de asombro.

- ¡pero yo no…! -

- ¡Maestro Eraqus! ¡Hemos vuelto! - ¿Eraqus? ¿El es el maestro Eraqus?

Estaba realmente asombrada, tal vez el sepa donde esta el. Mire atrás para ver a la persona que grito hace un momento, y me quede impresionada a ver a tres personas llegar.

Del lado izquierdo se encontraba un chico que parecía tener un poco más de 25 años. Su cabello era castaño y algo puntiagudo, sus ojos eran color azul. Era el mas alto de los tres, y tenia un buen cuerpo.

En el medio era una mujer, la cual parecía tener unos añitos menos que el anterior, también era alta, pero no tanto. Tenia cabello corto de color azul, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Tenía un buen cuerpo, uno envidiable.

Y el del lado derecho era un chico, que al parecer era el menor de los tres, no era chaparro, de hecho le llegaba casi de la misma estatura a la mujer de a lado. Su cabello era color rubio, en un estilo despeinado, sus ojos son color azul. Tenía un buen cuerpo, pero no como el castaño.

Realmente se ven muy fuertes y muy unidos, ya que los tres llegaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque no duro mucho sus sonrisas al ver al gremio para luego verme a mí.

Creo que habrán mal entendido las cosas.

Y efectivamente, ya que en tan solo unos segundos yo ya estaba en el piso, fuera del agarre de mis captores. Con un pie enzima de mi, en mi espalda, mientras que me apuntaban listos para atacarme.

Se que tal vez era inútil pero estoy harta de saber que soy débil ante ellos, debo esforzarme.

Pose mi brazo derecho en el piso, para usarlo como apoyo, para cuando hiciera mi movimiento, no me cayera. Me levante un poco y con mi mano izquierda, empuje como pude aquel pie que me lastimaba. Y sorpresivamente funciono. Rápidamente puse de apoyo mi pie derecho, a la vez que me impulsaba hacia atrás con el mismo pie.

Los tres se impresionaron, pero volvieron a su compostura para volver a atacar.

- ¡Espera…! – grite, pero no me hicieron caso, se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

El castaño, estiro un brazo atrás de el para hacerlo puño, y con su magia convertirlo de piedra, la peli-azul hizo unas dagas hechas de agua, y el rubio hacia unas esferas de viento en sus manos.

Venían a una buena velocidad y me dieron a entender que no se iban a detener, así que no me dieron otra opción que defenderme.

Convoque mi larga lanza afilada para detener el ataque de la peli-azul y el castaño, aunque tuve que alzar una pierna doblada para apoyarla en la lanza y me protegiera por completo del golpe del castaño y para el rubio solo le agarre la muñeca del lado donde tenia la esfera, el solo ataco con una mano.

Los tres se sorprendieron y yo estaba nerviosa, un poco asustada, si me pude proteger completa, fue por pura suerte, ellos realmente son muy fuertes y más peleando juntos.

-¡Aqua! ¡Terra! ¡Ventus! ¡Paren de una vez! Ella no es un enemigo – dicho esto, ellos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a su postura normal.

- si no es una enemiga ¿porque estaba sujetada así? ¿Por qué todos tenían cara de asombro? - guarde mis armas y me senté en el suelo, comencé a respirar un poco agitado.

Tengo que tranquilizarme.

Observe la imagen y vi que todos estaban distraídos, esta puede ser una oportunidad para escapar, pero realmente necesito hablar con el maestro Eraqus. Me trate de levantar, sin embargo alguien me detuvo.

- ni se te ocurra huir – el peli-plateado sonreía burlonamente, porque creyó que me atrapo. Lo ignore y puse algo de atención a lo que estaba adelante de mi. Los tres estaban impactados.

-¡¿Qué sora y riku quieren que ella se una al gremio?! - el maestro asintió y ellos solo se quedaron mirándome sin saber que hacer o que decir. Hasta que la peli-azul corrió hacia a mí y tiro un grito de ¿felicidad? Que casi nos deja sordos a todos, o principalmente a mí.

- ¡genial, otra mujer en el gremio! Lamento el ataque de antes, creímos que eras un enemigo y atacamos impulsivamente, mi nombre es Aqua, ¿Cómo te llamas? Espero seamos buenas amigas, Oh por cierto Terra es mío, así que no intentes ir tras de el – al final me sonrió pero la verdad es que no le entendí casi nada a todo lo que dijo, hablo demasiado rápido.

Los presentes solo sonrieron por lo que… ¿Aqua? Dijo, ¿es eso común? ¿O solo porque ella estaba muy feliz?

- lo siento, pero realmente no tengo intenciones de unirme al gremio – sus caras me volvieron a mostrar asombro ¿es que no tienen otras facetas? – pero si me gustaría hablar algo con usted, maestro Eraqus – el mencionado mantuvo su cara seria, a la mejor no tiene ni idea de lo que voy a decir.

- ¿usted conoce a "Diz"? -


	4. New life

**Hola kingdomaniaticos! por fin e logrado acabar el capitulo TT-TT lamento mucho la espera, no tengo excusas no mas que no tenia ni una inspiracion U.u**

**Sasume-Uchiha: espero y te agrade el capitulo**

**Danit67: jejeje me agrado mucho tu comentario gracias^^**

**disfruten el cap ^^**

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

- _¿usted conoce a Diz?_ – el se mantuvo tranquilo a mi pregunta, los otros se quedaron se quedaron calladazos y confundidos.

-_si_ – ¡por fin! ¡Si el sabe donde puedo localizar a Diz, entonces el me dirá donde lo puedo encontrar!

Me levante, y camine para ponerme frente el e inclinarme, grite con un poco de alegría e impaciencia.

- _¡por favor, dígame donde esta!_ -

- _esta muerto_ – levante mi cabeza para mirar a aquella persona, en busca de alguna señal que este mintiendo, ni una más que el lamento, se reflejo en la mirada – _podemos platicar en un lugar mas privado, si lo deseas_ – asentí, y lo seguí hasta su despacho.

* * *

><p>Una vez que entramos y tóme el asiento, el comenzó a hablar yendo al grano.<p>

- _primero que todo ¿Quién eres tu?_ – suspire en cansancio, pero no irritación, ya que me decidí a contarle mi historia. Así tal vez pueda encontrar esa persona.

- _mi nombre es kairi y estoy en busca de el maestro Diz, para que me pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Xehanort, el debe saber quien soy, de donde provengo, quienes son mis padres o algo que tenga que ver con mi pasado, ya que yo no tengo memoria a partir de los siete años_ -

- _pero ¿como sabes que a el le debes de preguntar?_ –

- _porque el fue el que me encerró en esa prisión, haciéndome una esclava mas, en ese lugar… en el castillo del olvido_ -

El aire era tenso, reinaba el silencio en ese cuarto, ¿no sabrá que decir? ¿O el sabe algo?

- _lo lamento, yo tampoco se donde esta… ¿Cómo sabias que Diz sabe algo sobre Xehanort?_ -

- _lo escuche de uno de mis compañeros de la prisión_ – evite la mirada de Eraqus viendo al piso, pero aun sentía la mirada de el.

El dio un gran suspiro, sonando como si estuviera en disputa consigo mismo.

- _Dime ¿Qué planeas hacer, ahora que sabes esto?_- no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer, aunque tendría que viaja por todo mundo para encontrarlo

-_ no lo se_ – suspire pesadamente, solo para tratar de alivianarme un poco. Tenía planes de venir aquí, pero cuando me dijeron "unirte" reaccione de manera instantánea, hacia la negación ya que no quiero tener algo que ver con otras personas.

-_ te propongo un trato_ – no dije nada, solo opte por mirarlo – _únete al gremio, y te daremos trabajo y una habitación de un dormitorio, y mientras haces tus misiones puedes buscar información. O te digo donde murió Diz, pero te aseguro que no conseguirás nada y tendrás que volver a empezar desde cero… ¿Cuál eliges?_ -

* * *

><p>Diablos.<p>

No se si maldecir mi suerte, porque sencillamente, todo salio muy mal.

Primero, llame la atención en un lugar publico. Segundo, me encontré a dos raros que me querían meter a su gremio. Tercero, ¡tres personas me atacan sin razón alguna! Cuarta, Diz esta muerto, mi única pista se murió y quinta ahora tengo que rentar un departamento porque me pareció buena idea la de unirme al gremio.

Ese viejo si sabe convencer… bueno, aprovecho y me hago más fuerte.

-_¿y bien?_ – Mire al propietario de aquella voz -_¿te quedaras?_ – me sonrió como si fuéramos los amigos de toda la vida. No le dije y solo trataba de golpearlo con la mente, por haberme metido en este lió… aunque si lo pienso mejor, de todas formas hubiera sucedido.

- _Hmp_ -

- _al parecer si_ – dijo la segunda voz. No lo negué.

-_¡Eso es genial!_ – grito feliz de la vida, no veo el porque de su reacción – _me llamo Sora, espero llevarnos bien, a pesar de lo anterior_ – se presento el castaño

- _soy Riku_ – ahora el peli-plateado – _Bienvenida al gremio_ – dijo con toda la calma del mundo, junto con una sonrisa arrogante.

- _Kairi… gra_- -fui interrumpida por un empujón, una tacleada, o como otros llamarían, un abrazo, con un grito de alegría como bono extra.

-_ ¡Al final si entraste al gremio! ¡Que alegría!_ – Ella comenzó a dar vueltas teniéndome aun en brazos –_Ven, vamos a ponerte la insignia del gremio_ – me arrastro por así decirlo hasta la barra, donde en un cajón saco el sello – _¿de que color lo quieres y en donde?_ -

Diablos ¿Dónde había decidido ponerme un tatuaje, cuando lo estaba pensando? ¿En los brazos?... No, muy típico ¿En los muslos?... muy atrevido y no creo que lo noten ¿En la espalda?... tch, menos ¿pecho?... nah ¿hombros?... ¿en la parte de atrás?... ¿derecho?...jeje me agrada

¿Color? Hmmm ¿Rosa?... nah, ya lo use ¿Rojo?... ya mucho rojo con mi cabello y vestuario ¿azul?...creo que no ¿verde?... no… ¿negro?...creo que si…

-_ Lo quiero negro, en el hombro derecho en la parte de atrás_ – la peli-azul solo me sonrió. Sentí un cosquilleo cuando ella presiono el sello a mi hombro, no pude evitar sonreír por un momento, un momento que fue captado por cinco personas.

Se me quedaron viendo mucho tiempo, y eso me esta incomodando e incluso molestando de mas, justo cuando iba a reclamarles, ellos chiflaron unísono y dijeron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

-_Deberías sonreír mas_ – ¡eso ya el colmo!

-_¡Yo si sonrió! ¡Además ustedes ni me conocen! ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?_-

-_Tu actitud lo dice, además, tenemos uno similar, justo aquí_ – me contesto el güero de hace rato [(cap anterior)] el castaño no se lo tomo bien que digamos.

-_ ¡Yo si rió!_ -

-_Yo no dije que tu, de hecho ni dije nombre ¿verdad Aqua?_- ella le sonrió de manera cómplice, el castaño solo soltó un quejido o un monosílabo que la mayoría usamos… el "Hmp"

El castaño indignado a lo sucedido se me acerco, me tomo del brazo y me alejo de esas personas, yo solo lo mire. Un poco más alejados de ellos, el sonrió divertido.

Hmp, así que el castaño es el que no se deja ver sonreír tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Paseamos por la ciudad, hasta llegar al parque, y nos sentamos en una banca.<p>

- _disculpa a esos dos, por haberte forzado, a venir y unirte al gremio… también al pequeño mal entendido… a los gritos emocionados de Aqua…y a las malas bromas de todos_ – dijo todo eso con desanimo –_pero… a pesar de todo eso, al final te gustara el gremio y desearas jamás irte… lo digo por experiencia propia_ –

No quise decir nada ni llevarle la contra, pero, una vez que encuentre a Xehanort abandonare todo.

-_por cierto, soy Terra, y el güero que viste se llama Ventus, pero le gusta que le llamen Ven, y ¿creo que recuerdas a Aqua?_ – asentí

- _un gusto en conocerte, soy kairi_ – solo por cortesía, estrechamos manos

- _deberías preguntarles a Sora y a Riku, el porque trataron de que te unieras al gremio_ – se paro y comenzó a irse, hasta que se detuvo y me miro por encima del hombro – _te agradara la respuesta_ – fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Solo espero y aya tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

><p>Para resumir lo que paso después de la charla con Terra en el parque, maldije con todas mis fuerzas a esos dos, al darme cuenta que no tengo donde quedarme y que tenia que buscar un departamento, barato, y con pagas flexibles en caso de que tenga una misión larga. Termine por encontrar una, muy apenas, ya que era muy tarde y aparte muy apenas alcance a pagar el maldito departamento.<p>

Lo bueno era que es bonito y confortable el departamento.

Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza, y unas ojeras causadas porque no pude dormir, por los recuerdos donde pasaba en aquel horrible lugar.

Una sensación de felicidad me inundo cuando, solo al entrar al gremio, el primero en recibirme fue Sora, y luego los demás.

Ese día también me presentaron a los demás integrantes del gremio.

Naminé la maga de la adivinación, Roxas el mago de hierro, Axel el otro mago de fuego, Xion la maga estelar, Aerith la maga de curación, Yuffie y Vicent ambos magos de artillería, Rinoa maga de cristal, Leon Zack y Cloud los tres magos de re-equipamiento de armas… casi como mi magia, y Tifa la maga de la transformación.

Según ellos, algunos se fueron en sus misiones.

No se como me brillara el futuro de ahora en adelante, solo espero, poder sobrevivir a las dificultades y encontrar la verdad de mi pasado.

Sora…Riku… bastardos radiantes de alegría… gracias por forzarme a entrar al gremio… Y a usted también Maestro Eraqus… Gracias…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció ? Aburrido cierto? U.u lo lamento mucho, pero no tenia planeado hacerlo tan emocionante, aunque debí hacerlo para recompensar la tardanza...<strong>

**pero la buena noticia, es que aparir de aquí empezaremos con las misiones. **

**Saludos a todos**


End file.
